Korean Granted Patent Publication No. 10-0569223 discloses a configuration which comprises a plastic container provided with, a connecting member that communicates with a drug container and a discharging member that discharges a drug solution at another end; a communicating needle that is connected to the connecting member, and punctures a stopper and the drug container of a protection cap which accommodates the drug container, to be inserted in the connecting member which allows the drug in the drug container to be communicated as an infusion solution; and the protection cap is a combination of a fixed cap and a movable cap, wherein it is difficult to assemble, configured to have complicated components, and has the problem of poor sealability.
As another technical means, Korean Granted Patent Publication No. 10-1640159 discloses that a solution cap is coupled to an inlet of a solution container, a communicating member is provided inside the solution cap, and a drug container is provided above the communicating member and the solution cap to supply the medicine inside the drug container to the solution container by a puncturing needle through the communicating member, via the communicating member and through a needle insertion portion, wherein although it is advantageous in that the two-way injection needle punctures both the solution container and the drug container, there are numerous parts and it is difficult to ensure sealability.
Korean Granted Utility Model Publication No. 20-0455090 discloses a pouch stopper for use in a pouch bag, and Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0123372, Korean Granted Utility Model Publication No. 20-0478043, and Korean Granted Patent Publication No. 10-0569223 discloses a structure of a vial combined with an infusion pouch set. However, these structures have a structure in which the vial is attached to the outside of the infusion container, which results in poor storage, packaging difficulties, and upon impact, the vial medicines can be unintentionally mixed which makes it hard to use, and other problems of the like.